Lumang Etheria
| sigil = A black snake on a yellow field (sometimes two white snakes across each other on a purple field) | location = Far northwestern region of Encantadia | type = Monarchy | rulers = The Monarchs of Etheria Avria Other Rulers Andora (Heran of Hera Sensa) Juvila (Heran of Hera Volo) Odessa (Heran of Hera Aega) | religion = Ether | military = Army of Etheria | poi = Hera Andal(Main/Capital) Hera Sensa Hera Volo Hera Aega Puno ng Buhay Ang Lagusan ng Nakaraan (The Portal to the Past) | founder = Ether Ancient Etherians }} Old Etheria (known as Etheria before its demise) is a fictional kingdom in the Fantasy-themed television series, Encantadia. It was the first kingdom established in Encantadia. Though, it is referred to as the fifth kingdom of Encantadia. History It is an ancient kingdom that was once well-known as the most powerful kingdom established. It was the first civilization on Encantadia. Four tribes once resided in Lumang Etheria namely: *'Hera Andal'; the capital and residence of the Monarch. It's denizens are known to have knowledge in black magic, dark arts, sorcery, and witchcraft. *'Hera Sensa'; the tribe of psychics, mind readers, telepaths, and other powers or abilities involving the mind. *'Hera Volo'; the members of this tribe have special abilities in the category of time and speed (such as accelerating or enhancing the speed of their movements, manipulate the course of time). *'Hera Aega'; the tribe dominated by female Etherians; they can manipulate and dictate emotions/feelings, they are also skilled in the arts of archery. It's Queen, Avria, sought the demise of Emre's followers and planned to exact revenge on him by doing so and by claiming the whole realm as Etherian territory. Thus, the four territories formed a revolution and alliance against Etheria and was aided by Emre's Gem entrusted to Queen Cassiopea and waged a War against Etheria. With that, the once glorious kingdom of Etheria was turned into dust, ashes, and ruins. As time passed by, the kingdom eventually has been forgotten by denizens of Encantadia although some kingdoms have kept a record about it, it isn't likely for them to let the newer generation know about the cruel past and thus it wasn't taught to them. The Bathalumang Ether then rose Etheria in the far northern region of Encantadia back to glory from the rubble it was buried at; following the rise of its Queen. Hara Avria called the new civilization as New Etheria. Trivia *It was first mentioned in the series (via voiceover and flashback) when Amihan recalls the stories Aquil told her about Etheria. *It first appeared when Amihan was looking for Ether and later challenged her to a duel for Lira. *Though Etheria is the first kingdom established in Encantadia, it is known as the fifth kingdom. * Etherians that have been introduced in the series are Avria, Andora, Juvila, Odessa, and Evades. * In the original series, Etheria is located in the Heart of Encantadia, surrounded by the four other kingdoms. In the requel series, it is located in the northwestern region of Encantadia, after it's restoration it is situated by Ether in the far northern region, the farthest region in Encantadia. *The place where the Andal Throne Room is being filmed is where the Hathorian Throne Room and Carcero main room was also being filmed. *The Time Portal can be found in the Old Etheria. * In Episode 196 a glimpse of Etheria's destruction is shown through the Portal of the Past when Hagorn ordered the Ginintuang Orasan to show the past along with the present. Gallery Map Location Screenshot 2017-03-31-20-32-07.png|Its location on the map (without text). Ruins LumangEtheria5158274016371901639156801386.png AmihanandEther.jpg|Amihan challenges Ether to fight her AmihanvsEther.jpg|Amihan fighting Ether in the ruins of Etheria IMG_1676.PNG IMG_1830.PNG Past Screenshot_2017-03-26-23-11-36.png|Hera Andal in the past is colored red violet and still didn't have the floating castle. 20170423_003801.png|The castle of Hera Andal looks similar to the Dakilang Moog of Sapiro only that it has more towers and the towers are narrower. LumangEtheriaDuringItsFall.jpg|Another glimpse of Etheria's fall. Places of Interest Screenshot_2017-03-31-20-32-24.png|The Lagusan ng Nakaraan. Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series